1. Field
This invention relates to media disk packaging, and more particularly to media disk packaging designed hold a compact disk (CD), software disk, digital versatile disk (DVD), and the like, be tossed without a high probability of causing injury to persons or animals, or damage to the media disk, and insulate from harmful elements, such as dust, temperature, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media disks, such as compact disks (CDs), digital versatile disks (DVDs), software disks, and the like, are typically packed in what is known as a jewel case, that is made out of either hard or soft plastic material or the like. The jewel cases are typically designed in a square or clamshell shape. Other types of media disk packaging can be paper or cardboard packaging with either round or square shape. If a typical media disk package is tossed as a flying disk or Frisbee® into a crowd at an event, such as a musical concert, or promotional event, it is likely that the media disk can be damaged. More importantly, a person attending the event can be injured from the flying media disk package by being impacted with a hard plastic or cardboard disk package.
Also, a problem exists with distributing media disks at events with crowds in that a distributor of media disks typically must hand the media disk packages out to only those people in reach, e.g., the first row of people at a concert. Otherwise, a distributor risks liability damages if one throws the media disk packages into the crowd and injures a person with the media disk package.